


Wolfstar - To soon to say Goodbye

by Faunilos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faunilos/pseuds/Faunilos
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been friends all throughout their time at Hogwarts, but on their final night they discover what they truly mean to one another...





	Wolfstar - To soon to say Goodbye

It was way past curfew when the 7th year students finally reached the common room. On this final night of the school year – their final 

night at Hogwarts altogether – the teachers had let them play a little hooky and pretended not to hear them yelling drunkenly though the 

halls or see them sneaking clumsily though the castle. “Phoenix Tears!”, yelled Sirius Black at the portrait of the fat 

lady, each arm around a beautiful girl’s shoulders and smirking at the painting as if she was a real woman standing in front of him. 

“Well, if the young Mr. Black has not fallen back into old habits for his final hours at Hogwarts”, hissed the fat lady trying to sound appalled, 

but the curling corners of her mouth revealing that even she was susceptible to Sirius’ charm. “I will miss you, too, 

darling!”, answered Sirius winking at her and blowing her a kiss, before the climbed through the portrait hole one by one.

 

None of the younger students were in the common room anymore, it was after all almost two in the morning and the Hogwarts Express 

would leave for King’s Cross bright and early. So the boys and girls pushed all the sofas and chairs together and settled in a circle. 

While James had Lily finally cuddled up on his lap leaning back in one of the big arm chairs, Sirius sat down wide-legged 

on one of the sofas balancing the two girls on one thigh each. Peter had sat down next to him eyeing up Sirius’ trophies 

of the night and Alice curled up in the other corner. Remus sat down stiffly on a wooden chair, while Marlene and her girlfriends had 

taken over the other sofa right next to him. “Where are the other guys?”, asked James trying to casually slinging his left arm over 

Lily’s shoulders. “Getting their hidden firewhiskey out!”, called Marlene over the noise of the teenagers talking to and joking around with each other. 

“This is going to be a night NOT to remember, Pads!”, James shouted at Sirius holding up his right arm as if they were toasting in mid-air. 

“Well said, Prongs, well said!”, Sirius laughed bopping the two girls on his knees up and down. “And we need to get Moony into a better mood”, 

he conspiratorially whispered into James’ direction. “The firewhiskey will take care of that”, James answered before getting distracted by 

Lily who had put her head on his shoulder and had started to kiss his neck already a little tipsy from the couple of butterbeers she had had in the 

Three Broomsticks. “Who’s up for spin the bottle?!”, Marlene shouted suddenly, but James only let his head fall backwards and closed his eyes just enjoying Lily finally nibbling on his ear.

 

An hour later the common room was a full on party zone. Music blasting loudly though the room, a shielding charm protecting 

the noise from creeping up to the dormitories where the other students were all fast asleep. Next to dancing and drinking, 

snogging was very popular amongst them. James and Lily had not left the arm chair ever since they sat down and even Peter had his 

lips intertwined with one of Marlene’s drunk girlfriends. 

 

“Lllaadiessss…”, slurred Sirius who had probably had more of the firewhiskey than all of the others combined. 

“…youneeda exsssuse me, I need to talk to my Moooooony!” The girls giggled both sliding off Sirius’ lap and 

helping him get up from the sofa. Sirius swayed in place for a couple of seconds before wobbly making his way over to the fire place, 

where Remus sat, curled up, ripping small pieces from an old Daily Prophet and throwing them into the fire.

“Moooooony, darling”, Sirius slurred crashing down onto the floor next to Lupin. “You should let yourself have 

some fun like the rest of us!” He picked up a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey from the floor and dangled it in front of Remus’ face. 

“Come on, take a sip!” Remus rolled his eyes and pushed the bottle out of his face. “You’re drunk, Pads! Go to bed!” 

Sirius pressed himself up against Remus’ back, put his mouth right next to his ear and whispered: “Only if you join me, Moony, darling!” 

Lupin turned around in slow motion. “What!?” He tried to read the expression on Sirius’ face. Was he joking? Did he mean it? 

Why would he say something like that? Sirius knew he was into guys and an offer like that meant something completely different to him. 

“I want you to take me up to the dormitories and into your bed!”, Sirius whispered seductively. Or it meant EXACTLY what Sirius meant as well. 

Remus pushed his friends back a little, looking deep into his eyes and answering in a very slow and low voice. 

“You’re drunk, mate! You don’t know what you’re saying. Go to bed, sleep off your buzz and we will talk again tomorrow.”

But Sirius let himself fall back against his friend’s shoulder, put his lips even closer to Remus’ ear and almost whined in a slurred, 

drunken whisper. “No, Remus, I mean it, take me to bed with you!” He let the tip of his tongue very lightly push against his friend’s ear lope 

which sent a shiver down Remus’ spine directly into his cock. He had wished for this for so long. Was this even real? 

Sirius trying to seduce him like that was the dream that had kept him up at night and had been his companion in the shower. 

He stared deep into Sirius’ eyes. Those wild, grey eyes under those heavy, drunken eyelids that showed the madness within his mind. 

“NOW”, Sirius mouthed soundless and tried to get up holding on to the wall next to him. A wave of electricity spread through Remus’ body 

and he almost jumped up, laying his friend’s arm around his shoulders and heaving him to an (almost) standing position. 

Sirius leaned in on him, swaying drunkenly his eyes almost shut and his free hand clawing on to his friend’s shirt. 

Remus dragged both of them through the common room towards the stair case that would lead them to their dormitory, 

checking for all the 7th year boys while trying to keep Sirius walking at the same time. James was all over Lily and it did not look like they would 

soon be finished with what they were doing. Peter and his girl seemed to have fallen asleep on top of each other and 

Rufus was nowhere to be seen (presumably because he had met up with his Rawenclaw girlfriend somewhere out on the grounds). 

There was no one who seemed likely to disturb them at what they were about to do.

 

Once they had climbed the first few steps of the staircase, Remus holding on tightly to his drunken friend, 

Sirius began pushing his hand under his friend’s shirt. His hot skin against the werewolf’s icy cold chest 

aroused him more than he had thought it would. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Moony”, he panted. 

“I just didn’t know how to tell you –“ his drunken babble was interrupted by Remus pressing his lips onto his mouth 

and harshly pushing his tongue past Sirius’ teeth. The two boys fell against the staircase wall, lips locked, tongues intertwined and 

breathing heavily. They kept stumbling upstairs until they reached the landing in front of their dormitory door, 

Sirius pushing his friend up against it and breaking up their kiss by trailing his tongue down to Remus’ throat. 

Lupin searched for the doorknob behind his back. When he found it, he twisted it slightly and the two boys fell into the dark room, Sirius landing on top of his werewolf friend. 

 

They both started giggeling and Sirius rolled off landing beside Remus on the floor. “Ev’rythingsssspinning, Moooony”, 

he slurred. “I’msofuckin’ drunk!” He giggled and tried to roll back onto his friend, but the door had fallen shut 

and the darkness that filled the room left him disorientated. “I got you”, came Remus’ voice from the pitch black as he scooped up his friend 

and carried him over to his four-post bed. Surprised by his friend’s strength Sirius let his own strong fingers glide over Remus’ 

flexed muscles, up his neck and along his jaw until he rested his thumb on the full, pale lips. Remus lowered Sirius onto the bed 

and took a step back. “Are you sure you want to do this?”, he whispered doubtfully into the darkness. Nothing. 

Then he felt a hand cupping his crotch, squeezing it carefully. He harshly pulled in a breath between his teeth, the hand slowly sliding 

upwards, under his shirt, over his chest and being joined by another hand, caressing him as well. “So fucking sure!” 

Sirius had risen up from the bed and was now kneeling on the covers his arms reaching for his friend in the darkness. 

That was all Remus needed to hear. 

 

The blood started rushing through his veins almost as harshly as it did when he was transforming. He pushed Sirius backwards 

onto the bed, throwing himself on top of him and almost aggressively kissing him and letting his own hands slide underneath his friend’s clothes. 

Sirius pulled off his shirt. Remus grabbed his wand from his jeans. “Protego!”, he exclaimed and the curtains drew shut. 

Panting he leaned back, conjuring a little ball of muted light that started floating above their heads. 

Sirius was panting heavily as well and smirked up at him drunkenly. Slowly Remus unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his pale shoulders. 

The tension between the two off them was unbearable. “Take your fucking clothes off, Moony”, Sirius hissed between his teeth 

and Remus felt like his cock was about to burst through his pants. While toeing off his socks, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers 

and then slipped them off revealing his strong, pulsing length. He felt Sirius gawking and grabbed his hand, putting it right onto himself 

while throwing his head back. Sirius started pushing his hand up and down his erection, careful at first, but 

harder and harder as Remus’ panting increased. He then lifted his head from the bed and put his mouth right onto the tip, 

his tongue licking softly while his hand continued stroking. He let his teeth glide over the soft skin, paused and pushed Remus’ full length into his mouth. 

“No!”, Lupin exclaimed pushing himself forward and thereby freeing his cock from Sirius’ hand and mouth. “I don’t want it to be over, yet!” 

He bent down and kissed his friend’s lips…jaw…neck… . Sirius moaned in pleasure and so Remus continued his journey downwards. 

His hands unbuttoned Sirius’ jeans, while his mouth caressed his left nipple, his right nipple, his navel. 

He pulled down the trousers and boxers revealing the throbbing sensation between his friend’s legs. He couldn’t wait any longer and bent down 

desperately pushing the pulsing cock into his own mouth. Sirius exclaimed and grabbed Remus’ hair with both hands. He pulled back. 

 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

Just moaning. 

“Sirius? DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP?” 

Sirius pushed his friend back down. 

“No! Please, no, don’t stop!” 

 

Remus twirled his tongue around the soft, throbbing tip, licking off a small drop of pre-cum and stroking up and down its length vigorously. 

Sirius breathing increased even more and he started moaning lounder and lounder, his hands pulling harshly at Remus’ hair with every stroke. 

“I can’t – Moony – I can’t – “, he hissed and arched his back in pleasure while turning his head and biting into the pillow. 

Remus rose up, grabbed his friend by both hips and flipped him onto his stomach. “No, no, no, no!!!”, Sirius exclaimed and tried to raise himself from the bed swaying. 

“I’ll give it to you in a much better way, Pads”, Remus whispered into his friend’s ear from behind. 

“Just let me be the boss today.” 

He grabbed Sirius on the base of his neck, pushing him down onto the pillows and pulled his hips up until he was almost in a kneeling position. 

He then bent down towards the fine, muscular arse and started liking Sirius’ hole. 

The animagus breathed in harshly, but almost immediately started to relax and moaned into the pillows. Remus let his tongue glide around 

and around in circles, using more and more saliva to prepare his friend for what would be coming next. 

“You tell me to stop right away”, he whispered panting, raised his free hand and pushed one of his long, slim fingers into Sirius’ arse. 

He groaned in pleasure and pushed his behind up against the finger that penetrated him. Remus smiled in relief, exhaled harshly and pushed another finger into Sirius’ hole. 

He started circling his fingers inside, feeling his friend trembling under his touch. 

“Do you think you can handle one more?”, Remus asked panting. 

Sirius looked at him from underneath his heavy eyelids, licked his swollen, bright red lips and moaned. 

“Just fuck me already, Moony!” A wave of arousal swept through Remus’ body and without thinking about his movements he pushed his friend down onto the bed, 

spread his cheeks and lowered himself harshly into his friend. Sirius screamed into the pillows and sunk his nails 

deep into his friend’s forearm, but when slow, deep thrust began to wave through his body, he began to move with them and started moaning in pleasure. 

His own cock was rock solid, rubbing against the bed sheets and ready to burst. He felt Remus’ hand sliding from his butt cheek, 

over his side and his hip towards his throbbing length, his long fingers fastening in a harsh grip around it and massaging it intensely. 

He could feel Remus’ breath on his neck, hear his relishing groans and just wanted him to finally drive him over the edge… 

“Please, Moony, please…I can’t – any – longer – “ 

The thrusts increased in speed and the strokes on Sirius’ cock became even more intense. 

He could feel the tingling of the upcoming orgasm rise inside himself, higher and higher, his head was spinning, his breathing burning. 

With a hoarse scream he could feel Remus coming inside him, tipping Sirius over the edge, waves of lust making his legs tremble and taking his breath away.


End file.
